


The Blessing

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blessings, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hiking, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Picnics, Post 5X13, Riding, Smut, Spoilers, True Love, missing scenes of my own imagining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Patrick asks Stevie for her blessing to ask David to marry him





	The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Spoilers if you did not watch season 5....
> 
> This is a short little fic about Patrick asking Stevie for her blessing, my own imagining after the proposal, and some smut after the proposal.  
> As always, I am new to writing for David and Patrick, so any commentary is helpful!! And kudos are appreciated :D 
> 
> And, I own nothing, everything is owned by KING Dan Levy (included: proposal scene from 5x13) 
> 
> Enjoy!! xo

Patrick had been thinking about his future a lot lately. Hell, he’s been thinking about his future ever since he met David Rose.

 

Patrick needed to take their relationship slowly at the beginning because it was all so new to him. David admitting that he has never been in a committed relationship like this made him trust David and their relationship a lot more. It made him want to be more open, to not be so afraid to let David in. So that’s what he did. He started to open up more to David, let him know how he was feeling about anything that happened between them.

 

When Patrick told David he loved him, it was the most nerve racking day of his life. Especially because he had to wait to hear it back. He would have waited forever if it meant he got to finally hear those three words come out of David’s mouth.

 

When David assumed they were looking for an apartment to live in together, Patrick couldn’t believe it. He never would have thought that David would be ready for that at this point in their relationship. It made his heart hurt to tell him he was looking for a place for himself. He knew it was the right decision in that moment, even if his mind kept wandering to thoughts of the two of them living together in a beautiful apartment, obviously decorated by David. It made his heart swell to imagine the two of them living together whenever David spent the night at his place.

When David told him to go on a date with Ken because in five years from now he didn’t want Patrick to feel like he never got to explore other men, it made him feel happy but also insecure a bit. He was happy because David could imagine them in five years still together. He was insecure because he didn’t really like the fact that David was okay with him going on a date with another man. It made him think about David wanting to go out with other people and that’s why he was so open about Patrick going out with Ken. When Patrick couldn’t go through with the date and went to confess this to David, it made him feel better to be open and honest with him. He knew that all he wanted was to be with David. David’s long hug made his insecure thoughts vanish. He knew David only wanted him, the same as he only wanted David.

 

The moment Patrick knew he would be with David for the rest of his life was on his birthday. He went above and beyond to try to make the day go by as perfectly as he could with all the chaos that surely came. David was supportive of him when he found out that he hadn’t yet come out to his parents nor had he told them about David as his partner. David made sure to try to smooth things over with his parents when he heard Patrick’s concerns that maybe his parents won’t be as accepting as he hopes they would be. David did everything he could to make his birthday surprise be the best. And it was. It was one of the happiest days of Patrick’s life because he finally came out to his parents, telling them that David makes him happy, and it’s when he decided he needed David by his side for the rest of their lives.

 

Patrick knew exactly how he was going to ask David to marry him. He knew exactly how he wanted the _rings_ to look. He just wasn’t sure if it was the right time. He knows how much David loves him and wants only to be with him, however, they’ve never spoken about marriage. He has no idea if David even wants to get married.

 

Patrick thought about who he could talk to about this and only one person came to mind.

 

**Patrick [7:45am]** : Could you meet me at store before opening? Need to talk to you about something without David there.

**Stevie [7:58am]:** Be there in 30

 

Patrick got to the store a few minutes before 8:30 and was starting to get really nervous.

He sees Stevie standing outside so he walks over to let her in, “Hi, Stevie,” He says before locking the door behind her when she enters.

“Hi, Patrick,” Stevie says back walking over to the counter. Patrick joins her, going behind the counter. She can tell he’s nervous because he’s fidgeting with his hands. She says, “What’s going on? You look nervous.”

“So, um,” Patrick stammers out. He takes a deep breath and says, “Wow this is going to be harder than I thought.” Stevie just watches him, letting him take his time to muster up the courage to tell her whatever it is he needs to say. Patrick mutters, “Fuck it,” under his breath before stating, “I’m going to ask David to marry me.”

Stevie gasps and her hands go up to cover her mouth. Patrick adds, “With your blessing, I’d like to ask David to marry me.”

  
“Oh my God, of course,” Stevie says, a few tears collecting in her eyes. She rushes behind the counter and hugs Patrick.

Patrick laughs and hugs her back. They let go of each other and he breathes out a breath of relief. “That’s great, thank you, Stevie,” He says.

“That’s what you were nervous about? Asking me for my blessing?” She asks confused.

Patrick rubs the back of his neck. He says, “Yeah, I mean, you’re David’s only friend that’s not me or his family. You know him best and I figured that if I was going to ask for anyone’s blessing it would be yours.”

Stevie chuckles. “You’re right, I am David’s only friend outside of you and his family. That’s really nice of you to ask me. Of course, you have my blessing. You two are perfect for each other,” She tells him.

“I was also nervous because David and I have not spoken about marriage… I have no idea if it’s something he even wants and I thought if anyone would know it would be you,” Patrick informs her. Stevie smacks him on the chest. “Ow,” He says, “What was that for?”

“You being dumb!” She says. “Look, Patrick… David has a complicated past when it comes to dating. You know this already. He considers himself damaged goods because he’s never had someone like you in his life before. Someone that makes him happy. Someone that loves him for everything that he is, quirks and all. Even if he never considered marriage before, it’s because he didn’t have you in his life to imagine it with. He’s grown so much being with you. He’s been able to let himself open up with not only you but with other people in his life. You make him feel loved, and I’m sure that marriage has been in his mind because he has you in his life.”

Patrick chuckles slightly, trying to actually hold back tears. “That was _so_ sweet of you, Stevie,” He says.

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it,” She says with a small smirk. Patrick laughs. “I meant it though. I told you day one that I liked you. I told David right away that I liked you for him. You’ve had my blessing since the beginning.”

“That means so much to me, Stevie,” Patrick says with a soft smile.

“So? Did you get the ring?” Stevie asks excitedly.

Patrick smirks at her. “I did get the _rings_ ,” He says with a coy smile.

“Rings plural?” Stevie asks. “Show me!”

“I don’t have them on me, you know just in case. Plus, it’s in a long black box, not easy to hide that on me,” Patrick explains. “But I have a picture,” He adds as he takes his phone out of his pocket. He finds the picture and shows it to Stevie.

She literally shrieks. Patrick has never heard that sound come out of Stevie before. She says, “Patrick, these are amazing. This is why I give you my blessing. You know David so well, you couldn’t just get him one ring, you got him four gold rings to replace the silver set he has and that is just so amazing.”

Patrick suppresses a laugh, it’s so different seeing Stevie all mushy like this. “Okay just don’t start crying,” He teases her.

“I’m not going to cry!” She says smacking his chest again, but he can see the faintest of tears in her eyes.

They talk about how Patrick plans to propose to David up until Stevie realizes she needs to get to work and they realize David will be coming in soon. They say their goodbyes and Stevie wishes him luck for whenever he decides to propose.

 

“Hi,” David says as he enters the store a little while after Stevie left.

“Hi,” Patrick says back with a soft smile.

David comes over to him to kiss him softly on the lips. “I missed you last night,” He says touching his chest.

“So did I,” Patrick says wrapping his arms around David’s waist.

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick kisses him again, deeper, more passionately this time.

They break apart when they hear the ding of the door opening. “Welcome to Rose Apothecary,” David says in a cheery voice. He let’s the customer wander off as he turns to Patrick he says, “I’ll definitely need more of that later.” He winks at him before walking off to help the customer, leaving Patrick alone smiling as he watches him go.

/

Over the next few days, Patrick kept thinking about when he would propose. He knew that he wanted to do it soon. The anxiety and the nerves would eat him alive until he finally did it.

 

As the days went by, the closer to opening day of Cabaret was approaching, and Patrick knew he needed to propose. He knew that he wanted to do before opening day so he needed to pitch the idea of a hike to David to get this proposal off the ground.

 

David is spending the night so as they are settling in bed Patrick figures now is as good a time as any. “So I was thinking that the day before opening night, we could go on a romantic hike and have a picnic,” Patrick says.

“Well, I do like the sound of a picnic,” David says as he cuddles up closer to Patrick.

“We’ll have to hike to get to where we will picnic though,” Patrick says.

“Could we bring cheese?” David says ignoring the hike part of the conversation and focusing on the food for the picnic.

Patrick chuckles. “Whatever you want,” He says kissing him on the cheek.

They lye down side by side, David still talking about what would be good to bring on the picnic. Patrick can’t help but smile at his soon to be fiancée.

/

The day has finally arrived. Patrick is going to propose to David. He tries not to get too nervous about it. He needs to first get through the hiking part of the day.

 

It’s not the easiest of hikes. David complains most of the time, making Patrick doubt whether asking David here was the best idea. He knows it’s the best idea, David is going to love the view once they get there, if he would just stop complaining.

Patrick hurts himself when a tree branch gets stuck in his foot. He had no room for a first aid kit and he’s really regretting planning this day. It’s not until David takes out a small hand sanitizer bottle and disinfects Patrick’s wound that he realizes how much David does care about him, even if he doesn’t care about doing things like going on a hike.

David convinces Patrick that they should finish the hike and he apologizes for not appreciating him enough for planning this day for them. It makes Patrick feel better so they continue on the hike.

 

They get to the top, with Patrick being carried on David’s back because he was limping. His knight in shining armour.

“Well, this is nice,” David says taking in the view.

He turns back to look at Patrick who’s sitting on a rock. “I wouldn’t have made you hike all this way if I didn’t think it would be worth it. I know you a little better than that,” Patrick says with a small laugh.

“Okay, so how should I set up the picnic?” David asks him looking at the bags then back up at him.

Now that the day had gone the way it did, Patrick didn’t think he should propose anymore. Not here like this. Not after ruining the hike up here by getting annoyed that David was complaining. He knew it would be a lot for David, to hike all this way up, he just had higher expectations for how the day would play out. “Yeah I think it might be a little late for that. Why don’t we uh- why don’t we just take in the view for a little while and then uh we’ll save the picnic for another day,” He stutters out knowing it’s a longshot.

David looks flabbergasted. “Okay, I didn’t carry you up a mountain not to eat cheese after, so,” He says with his arms flailing around.

“I don’t know David…” He says looking away, hoping David will just let it go.

“Okay, tell me what to do and I’ll set it all up,” David says looking at the bags then back at Patrick.

Patrick sighs. He’s definitely not going to let up. He looks around then back at David, “Okay, fine,” He says. He points to one of the bags and says, “Um, in the red bag there’s a blanket, you can take that out and lay it down.”

David opens the bag and pulls out the blanket, laying it out on the ground he says, “Okay, this is nice.”

Patrick continues, “Uh, in the second bag there is a bundle of crackers and cheese,” he licks his top lip knowing what else David will find in there.

David pulls out the bottle and says, “Uhhh, excuser moi,” as he shakes his shoulders.

“And champagne,” Patrick adds as David makes a pleased humming noise as he puts the bottle onto the blanket. “And uh, just one more thing,” Patrick continues, not making eye-contact, just pointing to the bag he says, “Um, if you go into that front pocket there, there’s actually something…”

David bends down to go into the front pocket to find what Patrick is talking about. Patrick moves off of the rock so he could get down on one knee and do what he set out to do today. David finds the box and stands straight facing him. Once he sees Patrick on one knee he lets out a strangled laugh and chokes out, “What’s going on?”

Patrick smiles at him softly and says, “So I used to come on this hike a lot when I first moved here and I was uh, I was developing feelings for this guy that I had just gotten into business with and I didn’t know what to do about it.” Patrick looks off and takes a deep breath before continuing and looking at David, “Because I didn’t know if that guy had the same feelings or if I’d ever muster up the courage to let him know how I felt. And now, here he is, the love of my life, standing in front of me. And this just felt like the perfect place to ask you to marry me.”

David sobs/laughs, trying to not fully lose it. He opens the long black box he’s holding in his hands. He sees the four gold rings and he says as he looks to Patrick, “Are you sure?” before looking back at the rings in the box and the rings on his hand.

“Easiest decision of my life,” Patrick says, trying not to cry but tears still welling up in his eyes. He stands up and walks over to David, kissing him on the lips and wrapping his arms around him, kissing him on the neck as he hugs him tight.

David laughs into the hug before pulling back. He opens the box the rings are in and says, “Are these 24-karat?” Patrick looks at him incredulously before David realizes and shakes his head, he says, “It’s a yes, it’s a yes, I love you,” as he takes Patrick’s face into his hands and kisses him on the lips and hugging him tight.

They detangle from their hug and David hands the box to Patrick as he starts to remove his silver set of rings. He trades the box of rings with Patrick for his silver set and he goes about putting each ring on his left hand. He puts two on his ring finger, one on the middle finger, and one on his index finger. He holds out his hand and they both look at the rings on his finger, their tears just falling down their cheeks.

They laugh when their eyes meet and David says, “I love them. They’re perfect, thank you.”

Patrick smiles at him brightly and says, “You’re welcome. So, should we get this picnic started?”

“I love you so much,” David says grabbing his face and kissing him on the mouth. Patrick laughs and moves to sit on the blanket as David continues to take everything out of the bags.

Before joining his fiancée on the blanket, David picks up the bottle of champagne and popping it open. He pours them both a glass before joining Patrick on the blanket.

David lifts his glass up in the air, Patrick following suit. “To the rest of our lives together,” David says. Patrick grins at him and they clink their glasses together before taking a sip.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon eating and drinking, and talking about their future together. David and Patrick pack up their things and start their trek back down the mountain so they can head back to Patrick’s and celebrate their engagement the right way.

 

Once inside Patrick’s apartment, David pushes him against the nearest wall and attacks him with kisses all over. He kisses him on the lips, down his jaw to his neck, and back up to his lips. Patrick giggles into the kisses as he walks David back towards the bed. He pushes David down onto the bed and crawls on top of him. He kisses him on the lips, his tongue pushing past David’s lips and licking his way inside his mouth, tasting him.

David moans beneath him, grabbing at him, trying to pull him closer. Patrick straddles David’s hips as they frantically try to remove their shirts. Patrick gets off of David so they can remove their pants and once they are fully naked he resumes his spot on David’s lap. Their hard cocks sliding against each other, eliciting a moan from Patrick.

David flips them around so that he is hovering over Patrick. He kisses him down his neck to his chest, leaving a small mark over his heart, much like the one left inside of his heart. He kisses his way down his torso before licking up Patrick’s hard shaft.

“ _Fuck, David_ ,” Patrick moans out, lifting up on his elbows so he can watch David.

David licks around the head of his dick before taking it into his mouth. He slowly moves his lips down Patrick’s shaft, swallowing him whole. Patrick grips onto David’s hair with one hand and the other grips the sheets as he moans deeply at the feel of David’s perfect mouth around his hard cock. “You’re so good at this,” Patrick says breathlessly.

“ _Mmm_ ,” David moans around his dick, his pace quickening a bit.

Patrick pulls at David’s hair a bit and he gets the hint. He lets go of Patrick’s cock with a pop as he grabs the lube from the bedside table. He hands it to Patrick and says, “Finger me, I wanna ride you.”

That makes a deep sound come from somewhere deep inside of Patrick, something between a groan and a moan. “That was so hot,” Patrick says as he pushes David back on the mattress and goes between his legs.

“Mm, well, you’re so hot,” David says as he can feel the first slick finger enter him. He moans out, “My hot, fiancée.”

Patrick inserts another finger, scissoring him open. He licks up David’s hard shaft, as he had done to him, before swallowing as much of his man that he can take.

Once he’s had enough, David says, “I need you inside of me now.”

Patrick removes his fingers and his mouth from David and lays down onto the mattress next to him. David straddles Patrick’s hips, his left hand on his chest, and his right holding Patrick’s cock in place as he lowers himself onto him. Patrick grabs onto David’s hips as David places both his hands onto his chest, moving his hips up and down onto his cock.

“You feel so good, Patrick, _fuck_ ,” David moans out as he picks up the pace, riding his fiancée into the mattress.

Patrick moans out, “You’re so sexy, David, _mmm_ ,” as he watches his fiancée ride him. David leans forward and they meet halfway to kiss. It’s all tongue, and heavy panting.

David’s back arches as Patrick’s cock hits that sweet spot inside of him and he moans out Patrick’s name. “I’m- I’m close,” He stutters out.

Patrick takes David’s hard, leaking cock into his hand and starts to move it to the rhythm of their hips. After a few moments, David is spilling out over Patrick’s hand and moaning out his name.

As Patrick fucks him through his orgasm, he can’t help his own from coming, spilling into David, crying out his name.

Once their orgasms subside, David pulls himself off from Patrick and slumps down onto the mattress next to him. They turn their heads to look at each other and they can’t help the huge smiles that paint their faces. They’re flushed from the intense orgasms they had, and still a little out of breath.

“Shower?” Patrick asks David softly.

David nods shyly so Patrick winks at him before getting out of bed. David follows him into the bathroom.

 

Later that night, all cleaned up and in their pyjamas, they curl up together in bed. David puts his head on Patrick’s chest and his hand on his stomach. Patrick’s arm is curled around David, and he kisses him on the top of his head.

“This was one of the happiest days of my life,” Patrick says softly, “Even if it was a little rocky to begin with.”

David laughs softly. He says, “This was definitely one of the happiest days of my life,” as he looks up at Patrick. “I love you, Patrick.”

Patrick leans forward and they kiss so softly, so lovingly. “I love you too, David,” He says as David lays his head back onto his chest. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at bellafarella  
> xoxo


End file.
